Saigo no Egao
by Hyuuki Kyouri
Summary: '...kau dulu pernah bilang akan terus bersamaku dan akan selalu menjagaku tapi...mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku' bagaimana nasib Hinata,setelah mengetahui bahwa ternyata dia tertukar saat masih kecil? Waning : OOC,AU,gaje,dll. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna-san....**

**Ini fic pertama yuuki loh... mohon bantuannya yahh... maaf klo masih ada typo,dan masih banyak kata-kata yang sulit ,, masih baru pertama. **

**Disclaimer :Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :OOC,AU,gaje dll**

**Saigo no Egao**

Angin sore berhembus, menghantarkan semilir nya menyapu lembut wajah gadis berambut indigo yang sedang duduk-duduk di pantai. Ya, dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga gadis berumur 17 tahun yang kini tinggal bersama ayah nya Hiashi Hyuuga,adik nya Hanabi Hyuuga, dan juga kakak nya yang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Mereka hanya tinggal ber-empat karena sang ibu telah meninggal setelah melahirkan Hanabi. Hinata dan Neji Harus membanting tulang di tengah kesibukan kuliah nya sebagai pelayan hotel untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka dan biaya sekolah Hanabi, juga untuk membiayai pengobatan ayah mereka yang sudah tua dan sakit-sakitan. Kali ini setelah selesai bekerja ia menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke pantai, yaitu tempat bermain nya sewaktu ia masih kecil, dan juga untuk mengingat betapa bahagianya ia dulu bsewaktu bersama dengan keluarga lama nya. Pemandangan matahari di depannya seolah menyiratkan suasana hati nya yang sedang sendu yang terlihat dari sorot mata nya. Hinata tersenyum sejenak, mengingat kembali masa lalu nya saat pertama kali ia pergi ke pantai ini bersama dengan kakak yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini.

*Flashback*

Tampak dua orang anak yang sedang berlarian kesana-kemari dengan berselimutkan pasir pantai yang menyelimuti kaki mereka, karena memang mereka sudah terlalu lama bermain di pantai terlihat begitu senang dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, namun beberapa menit kemudian salah satu dari mereka tampak sangat kelelahan dan kemudian terjatuh yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata. Setelah itu mereka pun duduk berdampingan di bibir pantai itu sambil menikmati pemandangan sunset di depannya.

"Hah...Hah... Nii-san a..aku...capek nih," ucap Hinata kelelahan

" Hah ...ia deh kita duduk saja dulu," jawab Sasuke yang juga kelelahan seperti Hinata

"hmmm....nii-san?tanya Hinata

"Hn...Ada apa Hinata-chan?

"Aku senang sekali diajak Sasuke-nii ke tempat ini...me-menurutku tempat ini sangat indah," ucap Hinata riang (dan juga terbata-bata)"Karena aku baru pertama kali pergi ke pantai bersama dengan Sasuke-nii...A...Aku sayang sekali pada nii-san," lanjut nya.

"Hn aku juga sayang sekali pada mu Hinata-chan...dan nii-san akan selalu bersamamu juga akan selalu melindungi Hinata-chan sampai kapanpun," jawab Sasuke lembut.

"Walaupun dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa?"

"Ya pasti, itu kan arti seorang kakak...Asalkan bisa melindungi Hinata-chan apapun akan nii-san lakukan," jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis memandang Hinata.

"Janji?"ucap Hinata.

"Pasti," ucap Sasuke sembari mengaitkan jari kelungking nya dengan kelingking Hinata

*End Flashback*

'Andai waktu bisa kuputar kembali, hanya untuk bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang telah lama hilang..Nii-san...aku ingin bisa bersenang-senang lagi seperti dulu bersamamu..' ucap Hinata dalam hati.'Kau dulu pernah bilang akan terus bersamaku dan akan selalu melindungiku tapi...mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku, hanya karena aku sudah bukan menjadi adikmu lagi,'lanjutnya.

Tak terasa cairan hangat telah mengalir membasahi wajah pucat nya yang terlihat semakin kurus terhenti saat terdengar suara seseorang bertanya padanya, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang sudah berada di dekat nya."Dan kenapa kau menangis," lanjut nya.

"Sesegera mungkin Hinata mengusap wajah nya yang sudah basah dengan air mata dengan menggunakan punggung tangan nya.

"A...Aku hanya...," ucapan nya terhenti karena di potong oleh pemuda itu.

"Hanya apa?Hanya untuk menyesali karena kau dilahirkan di keluarga miskin dan tidak bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu seperti saat kau tinggal dengan keluargamu yang dulu?" ucap Neji dengan nada mengejek.

Ya, dia adalah Neji Hyuuga kakak kandung Hinata dan juga Hanabi. Sikap nya menjadi begitu angkuh dan dingin semenjak adik kesayangan nya, Ranmaru lebih memilih keluarga baru nya ,yaitu keluarga Uchiha yang sekarang sudah pindah ke Seoul, karena memang Ranmaru adalah anak kandung keluarga Uchiha dan bukan keluarga Hyuuga. Ranmaru dan Hinata dilahirkan di tempat yang sama yaitu di Rumah Sakit Konoha, mereka pun tertukar saat seorang suster tidak sengaja menjatuhkan papan nama di dalam ruang bayi itu dan salah meletakan nya kembali. Akibat nya Hinata yang seharus nya dibesarkan di keluarga Hyuuga jadi dibesarkan di keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang,begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Ranmaru ia jadi dibesarkan di keluarga dalam keluarga Hyuuga yang miskin. Kebenaran terungkap ketika Hinata mengalami kecelakaan sehingga dia kehabisan banyak darah, namun tak ada satupun dari keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan nya. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata Hinata bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto, ibu Hinata pun shocksetelah mengetahui hal itu. Sejak saat itu kehidupan Hinata dan Ranmaru pun berubah drastis.

"Ah ti..tidak kok, kenapa nii-san berpikiran seperti itu padaku? Aku kan adik nii-san ...,Ah sudahlah ayo kita pulang otou-san dan Hanabi-chan pasti sudah menunggu dan mencemaskan kita karena sampai sore begini kita belum juga pulang," jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang," ucap Neji ketus sambil berjalan mendahului Hinata.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana nasib Hinata selanjut nya?**

**Apakah dia bahagia dengan keluarga baru nya atau kah sebalik nya?tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya.......**

**Huah akhir nya chapter satu selesai juga ....**

**Gomen ya,,,,kalau masih banyak typo,kata-kata yang ngga nyanmbung,alur yang berantakan, maklum... ini fic pertama ku...**

**Aku mohon kepada para senpai membantuku agar bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi...OK!O ya jangan lupa RnR yawh.. karena fic pertamaku ini masih jauh dari kata bagus^_^**

**Arigatou.........**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna...!*tereak-tereak gaje* gomen yawh... klo yuuki lamaaaa buanget buat nge-apdet fic ne sape bulukan.. sekarang yuuki mau bales ripyu dulu ya..

#Vir9inity-chan: sebelumnya yuuki ucapin makasih ya dah mau RnR fic yang tambah gaje gini... Gak kok gak sampe segitu doang ne lanjutannya.. Mind to RnR?

#tsuki sora: Tsuki-san makasih banyak ya dah mau Review... iya ne dah apdeth kok ficnya... Mind to RnR?

#fave: Makasih banget yakh dah mw nunggu-nunggu fic yuuki yang gaje gini... Hadeuhh yuuki jadi terharu dweh..(;_;) Ne dah apdeth Mind to RnR?

#xxxkshiiineiga21737: Thank's yawh... dah mw ripyu...Mind to RnR?

Ok sekarang kita langsung aj... happy reading key^^...! Oh ya jangan lupa tinggalkan Review yach...

**Saigo no egao**

**Disclaimer: pastinya punya Masashi Kishimoto dund tptptp... ne fic asli buatan ku loh..**

**Warning: misstypo, gaje, au, dll**

**Chapter 2**

"Tadaima!" ucap Hinata dan Neji serempak.

"Nii-san.. Nee-chan... hiks.. hiks..," Hanabi berlari lalu kemudian memeluk erat tubuh nee-channya.

"A-Ada apa Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata pada Hanabi yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan panik.

"O-Otou-san... Hiks..."

"Kenapa dengan otou-san?" tanya Neji yang tak kalah panik.

"Otou-san di.. di dalam ," Hanabi menunjuk ke arah kamar otou-sannya. Dengan segera Neji dan Hinata berlari menuju kamar otou-sannya. Sesampainya disana, terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar yang dingin.

"Otou-san...!" teriak Hinata histeris.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa otou-san ke rumah sakit. Cepat!" perintah Neji.

*Di rumah sakit*

"Bagaimana keadaan otou-san dok?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna coklat yang berada di lorong rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi dan untuk sementara ini ayah anda harus dirawat secara intensif disini,"

"Oh baiklah, " jawabnya. "Hinata, sebaiknya kau dan Hanabi pulanglah dulu, kasihan Hanabi-chan besok ia harus sekolah, biar aku yang menjaga otou-san," lanjut Neji ketus kepada Hinata yang berada disebelahnya.

"I-iya... Baiklah Neji-nii, aku dan Hanabi-chan pulang duluan ya..." Hinata dan Hanabi pun kembali kerumahnya.

"Oyasuminasai Hanabi-chan..."

"Oyasumi nee-chan," ucap Hanabi yang tak lama kemudian tertidur di samping Hinata yang mungkin memang sudah sangat kelelahan. Ya, mereka memang tidur dalam satu kamar, karena rumah mereka yang berukuran kecil dan hanya mempunyai tiga kamar tidur oleh karena itu mereka tidur dalam satu kamar.

_HINATA POV_

_Ada apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Hatiku terasa sangat gusar sekali..._

_Kenapa rasanya mata ini sangat sulit untuk terpejam? Apa karena aku yang sejak tadi memikirkan Sasuke-nii?_

_Ya memang aku akui, aku sangat rindu kepadanya setelah tiga tahun lamanya tidak bertemu dengannya, dan karena ia adalah kakak yang sangat aku sayang. Sasuke nii.. Hinata rindu sekali padamu nii-san.. Hinata rindu akan kasih sayang nii-san.._

_Hinata rindu saat dimana Hinata terjatuh dan kau akan selau siap untuk menolongku dengan meniup dengan sangat perlahan luka Hinata.._

_Hinata ingin seperti dulu.. Seperti saat Hinata masih menjadi adik Sasuke-nii, yang selalu menjadi adik nii-san yang paling manis, dan selalu kau manja setiap saat, juga selalu kau banggakan..._

_Tapi.. itu sudah tak mungkin lagi, karena aku sudah bukanlah adikmu lagi dan keluargaku adalah mereka, yaitu keluarga Hyuuga bukanlah keluarga Uchiha... Ditambah lagi kalian semua sudah pergi entah kemana meninggalkanku sendirian disini.._

_Kucoba untuk memejamkan mataku sekali lagi. Menutup kelopak mataku, membawanya ke dalam buaian mimpi-mimpi indahku. Karena aku sudah terlalu lelah, akupun tertidur dengan sebuah tetesan air mata yang meluncur begitu saja dari sudut mataku yang kemudian jatuh dengan sendirinya di bantal yang sedang kugunakan._

**.::0-0-0::.**

Hinata mencoba membuka kelopak mata indahnya yang semenjak tadi tertutup karena ia sedang memasuki alam mimpinya. Mengerjapkannya sesekali, saat cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamarnya. Silau, ya itulah hal yang pertama kali ia rasaakan saat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Ia punm segera berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya bermaksud untuk membuka tirai lavender yang sejak tadi terus tertutup dan melihat sejenak pemandangan luar, menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan.

Menikmati setiapo hembusan sang angin pagi yang membelai dengan lembut setiap inci kulit pipi mulusnya. Sedikit meniup-niup setiap helaian rambut indigonya yang terurai panjang. Hinata pun sedikit menyunggingkan seulas senyuman manis di bibir mungilnya, itu pertanda bahwa ia sudah siap menjalani hari ini. Kemudian gadis bermata lavender itu pun berbalik melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju tempat yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga barunya. Yah, walaupun dulu ia tak pernah hal semacam itu di rumah lamanya, namun ia selalu membantu par pelayannya memasak maka dari itu ia dapat memasak berbagai macam masakan.

"Hoamhh.." Suara itu dengan seketika membuyarkan konsentrasi Hinata, sehingga gadis itu mau tak mau harus memutar balikkan tubuhnya itu kearah yang berlawanan, tepatnya kearah pintu.

"Wah.. Hanabi-chan sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo duduklah.. karena makanan sudah siap." Seraya tersenyu, ia mempersilahkan adiknya itu duduk.

"Hn, arigatou nee-chan. Itadakimasu."

**.::0-0-0::.**

"Nee-chan, Hanabi berangkat dulu yah...," Hanabi tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata, kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir manis di bibirnya. Gadis itu pun bergegas untuk pergi kuliah.

*** Skip Time***

"Hinata-chan!" seru seseorang gadis di belakang Hinata. Kemudian dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Terlihatlah seorang gadis bercepol dua yang diperkirakan seumuran dengan Hinmata, tengah berlari menghampirinya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Eh iya ada apa Tenten-chan?" tanya Hinata yang bingung.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Tunggu, bairkan aku mengambil nafas sebentar."

"Hihihi... Baiklah..." Hinata hanya dapat terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ya, Tenten adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya karena ia sudah berteman semenjak mereka masih sangat kecil sehingga ia tahu benar apa saja kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh Tenten begitupun dengan sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, gini aku mau pinjam catatanmu tadi boleh?" pinta Tenten. "Ya... Kau tau kan kalau mataku ini sudah tidak normal lagi... Ayolah Hinata kumohon.." lanjutnya yang masih dengan nada memohon.

"Ya tentu saja boleh, kau kan sahabat baikku mana mungkin aku tidak membantu sahabat terbaikku. Hmm tunggu sebentar bair aku ambilkan dulu," dengan segera gadis itu pun membuka tasnya, mencari-cari buku yang ia maksud. "Ketemu, ini Tenten-chan.."

"Arigatou Hinata-chan. Mata ashita..." Gadis yang memiliki mata coklat yang senada dengan rambutnya itu pun berlari meninggalkan Hinata sembari melambaikan tangannya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak karena ada yang belum ia sampaikan pada Hinata,"Oh ya Hinata-chan, tolong beri tahu Tsunade-sama bahwa hari ini aku tidak masuk kerja karena aku harus mengerjakan tugas yah.. Arigatou!" teriaknya pada Hinata yang sudah semakin jauh.

"Hihihi, dasar Tenten-chan selalu saja begitu." Hinata pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhanti tadi dan berniat untuk menuju hotel tempatnya bekerja. Namun tak berapa lama ia melangkah dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sekali sampai-sampai ia harus memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Tubuhnya kini berguncang dengan hebatnya, menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Kakinya pun terasa sangat lemas yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan kini jatuh terduduk dengan masih memegangi kepalanya. Nafasnya pun sudah tak beraturan lagi. 'A-ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan tubuhku? kepalaku tersa sangat sakit sekali... Dan kenapa kakiku terasa begitu lemas?' pikir Hinata yang ketakutan.

Gadis itu berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki kali ini, Namun itu semua sia-sia karena kakinya yang sudah terlalu lemas walaupun hanya untuk sekedar menopang berat tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun memucat seketika saat merasakan tubuhnya sendi-sendi di seluruh tubuhnya kali ini. Ia pun memejamkan mata lavendernya guna menahan rasa sakit yang manjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menitikkan air matanya.

Dirasanya suatu cairan kental nan asin mengalir dari hidungnya, kemudian jatuh di atas aspal yang ia gunakan sebagai pijakan. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan disana. Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya seketika itu pun membawa tangan kecilnya, menempelkannya pada bagian bawah hidungnya yang dilumuri oleh cairan kental itu.

Dengan perasaan takut, gadis itu mencoba membuka kelopak matanya guna melihat cairan kental yang membasahi jari telunjuknya. Mata lavender itu pun membulat seketika saat melihat cairan itu, karena baginya itulah pertama kali ia melihat cairan kental yang keluar dari hidungnya.

'I-ini... Da-darah? A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?' pikirnya. "AKKH! S-s-sakith.." rintih gadis itu saat ia merasakan kembali sakit yang luar biasa dari kepalanya. 'Siapapun kumohon tolong aku!' jeritnya dalan hati.

Tidak ada siapapun yang menolongnya karena jalanan sudah sangat sepi, maka jarang sekali orang yang lewat disana. Gadis bermata lavender keperakan itu mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya. Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mengatur nafasnya yang sudah semakin tak beraturan, berharap rasa sakit itu segera menghilang. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berusaha bangkit kembali, namun usahanya kali ini pun gagal ia lagi-lagi harus terjatuh karena sepertinya kakinya tidak mau menuruti perintahya.

Gadis itu pun tak akan menyerah sampai disitu, ia kembali berusaha untuk kesekian kalinya dan ternyata usahanya kali ini membuahkan hasil. Ia berdiri, mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali agar tak lagi terjatuh seperti saat sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan kakinya, melangkahkan kembali kaki kecilnya. Dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya, ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan walaupun dengan disertai dengan rasa sakit yang masih menjalari tubuhnya, terutama di daerah persendiannya. Melanjutkan kembali perjalanan yang sempat tertunda dengan hati yang sangat gusar dan bertanya-tanya. Memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya barusan.

'Ah sudahlah, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan karena harus bekerja setelah sepulang sekolah dan juga pulang ke rumah terlalu malam. Yah.. Mungkin karena aku memang belum terbiasa dengan kehidupanku sekarang." Batinnya. Ia menepis semua pikiran yang menghantui pikirannya, dan ia tak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

**To Be Continue**

Ok! minna-san... Yuuki harap kalian tidak kan kecewa dengan chapt ne ya..

Hontou ni Gomenasai... Karena yuuki terlalu lama nge-apdeth. Dan makasih banyak minna dah mw nungguin fic yang super gaje bin lebay ne..

Satu kata lagi yaa..

RnR pleaseee! ^^v

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	3. Chapter 3

Hahahay all.. yuuki sekarang mau ngelanjutin fic yang dah bulukan ne neh hahaha *ditampol* dah lama banget fic ne nganggur jadi, sebagai author yang –kadang- bertanggung jawab saya mau ngelanjutin fic ne Xp

Wokeh kita langsung mulai aja yakh..

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto tapi, Saigo no Egao © Hyuuki Kyouri a.k.a Kimochi no Hyuuki-chan a.k.a Hyuuki a.k.a Yuu-hmmphh (dibekep coz kbanyakan a.k.a -?-)

**Warning :** AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan terinspirasi dari dorama **Endless Love (winter sonata)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Happy reading minna... XDD

**Previous**

'Ah sudahlah, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan karena harus bekerja setelah sepulang sekolah dan juga pulang ke rumah terlalu malam. Yah.. Mungkin karena aku memang belum terbiasa dengan kehidupanku yang sekaran.' Batinnya. Ia menepis semua pikiran yang menghantui pikirannya, dan ia tak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

**.**

**.**

**Saigo no Egao **

**chap 3**

**.**

**.**

Tumpukan kertas tersusun rapih di atas meja, tepatnya di sisi kanan dan kiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Wanita itu tampak sangat serius berkutat dengan pena yang ia genggam dan terus memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya.

Kening wanita itu saling bertaut yang menandakan bahwa ia sangat serius dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Sampai..

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ya masuklah," ucap wanita berambut blonde itu santai namun masih tak mengubah pandangannya terhadap kertas yang ia pegang.

Bunyi khas dari pintu yang terbuka pun menggema dalam ruangan dingin yang penuh dengan tumpukkan berkas-berkas dalam lemari kayu yang berjejer di dinding ruangan.

Derap langkah kaki yang bertabrakan dengan lantai marmer tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran wanita itu. Menampakkan seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan waitress dressnya yang berwarna hitam bercorak putih dan berenda di bagian bawah roknya.

Rambut indigo panjangnya ia ikat dua, menampilkan wajah putih pucat yang semakin tirus tiap harinya. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna cream. Berdiri tepat di depan satu satunya meja yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" singkat namun padat. Ya itulah karakteristik wanita itu, wanita berambut blonde dan bermata gold yang selalu terlihat serius tapi dibaki itu semua ia adalah sosok wanita yang baik hati dan keibuan. Tsunade, orang sering memanggilnya.

"Permisi, nyonya. Ano.. hari ini Ten-ten tidak dapat masuk kerja karena masih banyak tugas kuliah yang harus ia kerjakan," ujar Hinata dengan hormat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau yang urus kamar-kamar yang ada di lantai satu dan dua."

"Hai."

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar dan kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Baik, nyonya. Saya permisi." Seraya membungkukkan badannya sedikit, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**\\~^o^~/~^o^~/**

Musim dingin di bulan November. Butiran putih nan lembut itu menyapu Konohagakure, membuat aspal yang biasanya berwarna hitam kini menjadi lautan putih. Anak-anak merayakan ini dengan membuat boneka salju di tengah alun-alun kota.

Mereka tengah asik dengan permainan yang mereka buat. Berlarian kesana kemari sambil saling melempar bola salju satu sama lain. Pepohonan di kiri kanan jalan pun telah tertutupi putihnya salju. Membuat udara bertambah dingin sekitarnya dan mengharuskan semua orang untuk memakai jaket ataupun syal guna menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya.

Bahkan tak jarang pula orang yang lebih memilih tinggal di dalam rumah, bergelut di balik selimut tebal dan bersantai santai untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu tak berarti bagi gadis amethyst, dia tak kenal kata lelah yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia dan keluarganya dapat bertahan nanti.

Gadis itu tetap bekerja, kini ia tak dapat menikmati seperti apa rasanya bermain salju dengan kakaknya seperti dulu, dan bersantai santai di dekat api unggun yang biasa ia dan keluarganya lakukan saat musim dingin. Berbagi kehangatan yang sangat menyenangkan.

**\\~^o^~/~^o^~/**

Sementara itu..

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan keluar dari bandara dengan sebuah koper berukuran sedang di tangannya. Seorang pemuda tegap berambut raven yang mencuat dengan blazer hitam yang dikenakannya, membuat pesona tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya, terutama kaum hawa. Terlukiskan sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti.

'Hn, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Hinata-chan. Aku rindu kau dan tempat ini,' ujarnya dalam hati. "Tak terasa sudah sekitar 10 tahun aku meninggalkan Jepang dan rupanya sudah banyak yang berubah. Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu," ucapnya berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Balesan review yang gak log in:

#Seichi: Thanks buat reviewnya, yup fic ne terinspirasi dari dorama itu hehe maaf saya lupa kasih warning ^^

#ika chan: Kalo soal ending, yuuki gak janji ntar bakal happy end tapi, liat ntar aja deh ya.. Btw, thax for the review :) mind to RnR again?

#fave: Ehehe hontou ni gomenasai ne yuuki updatenya kelamaan.. Ne dah update, mind to RnR again? Oh ya, makasih buat reviewnya yakh XD

#Uzumaki Panda: hohoho makasih buat semangatnya yo.. Mind to RnR again?

#SasuHina Lovers: Ne, makasih dah bilang fic ne bagus n_n Soal endingnya, kita liat ntar deh ya.. Ne dah update, thans 4 review. But, mind to RnR again?

#hinata hime: Waw saya sampe terharu loh ada yang bilang fic saya keren.. (;_;) makasih yakh.. Ne dah update mind to RnR again?

Sepertinya hanya segitu yakh, Buat yang log in cek inbox di akun masing masing yakh n_n

Sebelumnya yuuki minta maaf minna coz chapt ne sangatlah pendek *banget* padahal ne fic dah gak ke update lama buanget ^^v

Maklumilah author yang mempunyai otak pas-pasan ini karena yuuki baru aja kena penyakit yang sudah umum di kalangan author *PLAAAK* apa lagi kalau bukan penyakit WB hehehe

Dan maaf jika saya kembali ke fandom ini masih seperti pertama kali saya datang(abal, tak berbakat dan menambah list junkfict) di fandom ini ^^v

Jadi yuuki minta bantuan kalian neh, kira-kira ne fic masih pantes gak buat dilanjutin lagi?

Yuuki minta kritik dan saran kalian yakh dan jangan lupa jawabannya buat pertanyaan di atas.. Boleh kan..? *baby eyes no jutsu*

**Ok minna, RnR pleasee.. **

**Arigatou**

**Hyuuki a.k.a yuuki**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola minna-sama... Jujur saya seneng banget ternyata kalian masih mau baca dan merespon baik fict saya yang abal dan lama banget gak di update ne hehehehe..XDD Ok kita langsung mulai yakh...Maaf banget apdetan-nya kelamaan cz keasikan libur jadi yuuki males ke warnet hehehe Xp

Ok! Happy Reading... and Don't Forget to Review ;)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saigo no Egao by Hyuuki Kyouri

**Warning :** AU, abal, gaje, typo(s), OOC, EYD berantakan, terinspirasi dari dorama **Endless Love (Autumn Tale) **dll

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**

**Previous**

'Hn, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Hinata-_chan_. Aku rindu kau dan tempat ini,' ujarnya dalam hati. "Tak terasa sudah sekitar 10 tahun aku meninggalkan Jepang dan rupanya sudah banyak yang berubah. Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu," ucapnya berlalu.

**.**

**Saigo no Egao **

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin aku akan menginap dulu di rumah Naruto. Jadi, kemungkinan besok atau lusa aku akan ke mansion." Ujarnya pada seseorang di seberang melalui handphone flip miliknya. "Hn. Aku mengerti, tak usah mencemaskanku." Lanjut pemuda itu sambil menaiki taxi.

**.::Saigo no Egao::.**

Dengan bersenandung kecil, sang gadis lavender membersihkan satu persatu kamar hotel. Seluruh kamar hotel di lantai satu dan dua harus ia kerjakan sendiri karena Tenten yang bertugas di lantai dua sedang izin.

Namun mengingat Tenten adalah sahabat baiknya, gadis itu rela melakukannya meski itu berarti ia harus mengerjakan dua kali lipat dari pekerjaan yang biasa ia lakukan. Gadis itu menganggap bahwa sahabat adalah orang yang sangat istimewa.

Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis dengan indah di bibir manisnya.

Semua kamar yang ada di lantai satu telah selesai ia kerjakan. Kini, ia bergegas untuk ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua. Sepertinya gadis itu harus menguras tenaganya lebih karena jumlah kamar yang ada di lantai dua lebih banyak dibanding dengan kamar di lantai bawah.

Dengan membawa ember yang berisi air di tangan kanannya dan alat pembersih lainnya di tangan kirinya, ia manaiki tangga itu dengan kakinya yang kecil. Langkahnya terkesan seperti terseok-seok menahan beban di kedua tangannya. Peluh pun telah terlihat di wajah manisnya.

Kali ini ia sangat ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat. Oleh karenanya ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun, gadis itu sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya, jika saja ia tidak cepat dalam bertindak. "Hampir saja.." Gumamnya lirih.

Lukisan alam yang membingkai bumi kian menujukkan perubahannya. Birunya berubah menjadi cahaya keemasan. Itu pula saat gerombolan burung-burung harus kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Semua penduduk Konoha pun telah berhenti melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah, karena sekarang ini saat yang tepat untuk berendam di dalam _bathtub_ air hangat. Sekedar _merefresh-_kan kembali pikiran dan menghangatkan tubuh.

Waktu telah menunjukkan petang hari, sebagian lampu-lampu penerang jalan telah dinyalakan. Namun, gadis manis nanlembut itu belum juga menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Udara di sekitarnya pun bertambah dingin dengan adanya butiran salju yang jatuh setiap saatnya. Melapisi bumi Konoha dengan warna putihnya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota kecil ini.

Entah mengapa gadis pencinta warna violet itu merasa lelah sekali, ia merasa pandangannya mengabur. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa kamar lagi ia dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Wajah tirusnya kian memucat. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tak mau mempedulikannya karena ia masih saja mengerjakannya meskipun sudah beberapa kali ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Yang ia inginkan agar Tenten tidak dimarahi oleh pemilik hotel, Tsunade. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Tsunade tak akan mungkin tega memarahi Tenten yang notabene adalah anak dari teman semasa kecilnya.

'Sedikit lagi. Ayolah Hinata, kau tidak boleh lemah. Kau harus kuat demi sahabatmu,' dalam hati ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tak terasa wajahnya pun kini sudah dihiasi oleh peluh, tak jarang pula peluh itu jatuh bebas dari wajah sang gadis. Membuat wajahnya terlihat berkilat. Namun ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya ini. Gadis manis itu hanya mengusap peluh itu dengan punggung tangannya. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menyerah.

"Ah.. Akhirnya selesai juga," Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya, tak lupa dengan sebuah senyum yang terpatri di bibir mungilnya.

Gadis indigo itu memang seorang gadis yang tak pantang menyerah dalam melakukan hal apapun. Jika ia gagal dalam sesuatu, maka ia akan mencobanya lagi sampai ia dapat melakukannya dengan benar. Ia akan selalu bersemangat dan tetap ceria menghadapi setiap masalah yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tak sedikitpun ia menyerah, karena ada satu alasan yang akan selalu membuatnya bersemangat.

Alasan yang sangat _simple_. Sebuah kalimat ajaib yang akan dapat mengubahnya dan tak akan ia lupakan. Hanya sebuah kalimat dari seorang kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. 'Aku akan selalu membantumu, menyemangatimu, dan melindungimu dari sini' ujar sang kakak dengan meletakkan tangannya tepat di dadanya. Itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu berusaha dalam setiap hal yang ia lakukan.

"Nii-chan..." gumamya sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah perhiasan dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk setengah hati yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Sebuah liontin kecil dengan ukiran huruf 'S' di bagian belakang, dari seorang yang sangat penting baginya.

Gadis itu pun memiliki hati yang sangat lembut bagaikan sebuah kapas. Oleh karenanya, tak jarang pula orang yang menyukainya, bahkan untuk orang yang baru mengenalnya sekalipun

"Ah! Sudah jam berapa ini?" dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat akan sesuatu. Dan dengan segera ia melihat jam tangan violet miliknya. "Celaka! A-aku belum membeli makanan untuk Neji-_nii_ dan Hanabi-_chan_."

**.::Saigo no Egao::.**

"_Tadaima_..."

"_Okaeri nee-chan_..." ujar gadis kecil yang menghambur dari dalam rumah. "_Nee-chan_, aku lapar.. Ayo buatkan aku makanan," rengeknya.

"Hm, nee-chan nggak mau buatin Hanabi-_chan_ makanan."

"Yah.. Terus aku nanti harus makan apa?" gadis kecil itu menunduk sedih.

"Hihihi.. Tenang, _nee-chan_ beli makanan untuk kita makan kok."

"Oh ya? Makanan apa _nee_?" Kini gadis kecil itu tampak bersemangat mendengarnya. "Yakiniku? Sukiyaki? Atau- "

"_-Gomen_ Hanabi-_chan_, mungkin _nee-chan_ hanya bisa membeli makanan ini." Sembari menyodorkan bungkusan berisi makanan pada adik kecilnya. Tatapannya berubah melembut.

Bungkusan itu kini telah berada di tangan Hanabi, gadis kecil yang berumur lebih muda darinya.. Dengan perlahan gadis kecil itu membuka bungkusan itu. Mimik wajahnya berubah, alis gadis kecil itu tampak bertaut menampilkan sebuah kekecewaan yang nyata. Namun, dengan seketika mimik wajahnya berubah saat gadis itu melihat ketulusan seorang kakak yang menyayanginya.

Dengan terpaksa sang lavender kecil itu tersenyum, menenangkan atau mungkin bisa dibilang tidak ingin mengecewakan sang kakak. "Hehehe.. Nggak kok _nee-chan_, Hanabi suka banget kok. Hanabi suka ramen. Ya.. walaupun tiap hari Hanabi harus makan ramen, tapi Hanabi gak akan pernah bosen kok karena ini pemberian dari _nee-chan_. Oh ya, ayo kita makan nanti ramen-nya dingin loh.." ucapnya panjang lebar sembari menarik tangan mungil sang kakak.

Hinata pun hanya dapat tersenyum masam melihatnya. 'Arigatou... Hanabi.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ck. Ramen lagi. Lebih baik kau cari pria kaya yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kita," ujar pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Hinata namun memiliki mata yang mirip dengannya dengan nada ketus.

"_Gomenne_.. Gajiku hanya cukup untuk membeli makanan ini _nii_. Tapi, nanti kalau aku dapat uang lebih, aku akan beli makanan yang enak- "

"-Kapan kau bisa dapat uang lebih, hah?"

"_Nii-chan_.. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan jangan bertengkar terus.. _Itadakimasu_," ucap gadis kecil yang duduk di samping Hinata sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Cih."

Hening.

Ya, seperti itulah keadaan yang menyelimuti mereka saat acara makan malam ini. Tak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Sungguh suasana yang berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya yang lama. Tapi apa yang dapat ia perbuat, selain menerimanya. Meskipun gadis manis nan lembut itu sangat menginginkannya. Menginginkan sebuah kehangatan seperti dulu dengan sang kakak dan keluarganya.

Takdir sudah menggariskan setiap langkah yang dilalui oleh masing-masing insan, tak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya karena itu sudah merupakan hukum alam. Tak terkecuali dengan para ahli yang dapat membuat mesin waktu atau semacamnya bukan?.

**.::Saigo no Egao::.**

"Hoi Teme.. Sudah lama kita nggak ketemu ya hehehe.." Ujar pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang dengan gembiranya menyambut kedatangan seseorang. "Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?" lanjutnya sambil memeluk teman lamanya itu.

"Hn. Yah.. Seperti yang kau lihat, masih sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah."

"Oh ya? Ngomong-ngomong, gimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" Pemuda kuning itu tampak begitu antusias.

Sedangkan pemuda _raven_ itu hanya memandang jauh ke depan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Menurutmu?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" keningnya saling bertaut yang menandakan bahwa ia tak mengerti. "Jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya.. kau juga tidak mencintainya."

"Aku... Aku juga tak tahu apa aku mencintainya atau tidak. Karena sebenarnya di dalam hatiku hanya ada seorang gadis." Ucap pemuda berambut _raven_.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Ta-tapi kau tidak mencampakkannya kan?"

"Hn. Kuharap tidak," pemuda itu menghela napas sejenak. "Tapi, aku tak menjamin itu." Ia melanjutkan dengan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Oke, sekarang lebih baik kita ke rumahku saja. Kita lanjutkan di sana, kau kan harus istirahat." Dengan sebuah rangkulan di pundak si pemuda _raven_ itu, Naruto mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**#Sasuke POV#**

Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyakitimu ataupun melukai hatimu. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hati ini hanya ada seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang lembut, ceria, dan selalu tersenyum dalam menjalani hidupnya. Karena dia, aku dapat terus bertahan untuk hidup.

Dan karena dia pula yang membawaku ke tempat ini, kenangan masa lalu kami. Yang sampai saat ini tak sedikitpun dapat aku lupakan. Walaupun ia memintaku untuk melupakannya dan menganggap bahwa kami tak pernah memiliki kenangan yang indah. Tapi tetap saja aku sulit untuk melupakannya. Dan aku juga akan selalu berusaha untuk mencintaimu.

Aku.. Aku berharap dapat kembali bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. Dan dapat mengulanginya dari awal seperti saat kami masih kecil dulu. Tunggu aku, gadis kecilku.

**To Be Continued**

Special thanks for : Ma Simba, Hina bee lover, UchihaHinataHime, Shaniechan

Maaf sebelumnya karena kali ini yuuki gak bales review yang gak log in. Maaf banget yakh, tapi saya hanya akan membalas salah satu review yang gak jelas.

Buat (no name), maaf saya tak kenal anda. Bukannya saya tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi saat itu saya memang sedang banyak masalah.

Dan juga apa alasan anda marah-marah dengan kata kotor bin menjijikkan (menurut saya) anda kepada saya? Jika anda yang dipanggil seperti itu apa anda tidak akan marah? Kalau tidak, berarti anda munafik.

Lalu kenapa anda tidak mencantumkan nama atau log in atau apalah itu, hm? Anda ingin berdalih kalau anda tidak punya akun? Cih, Lagu lama! Jujur, saya paling tidak suka dengan orang yang menghina dengan perkataan kotor macam anda. Itu menandakan bahwa anda itu ALAY! PENGECUT ALAY!

Hah, puas saya mencak-mencak. Minna, gomennasai ne yuuki marah-marah gitu, tapi yuuki emang paling nggak suka ma orang yang menghina seperti itu, apalagi panggilan itu untuk saya. Oh ya buat Ma Simba, maaf saya lupa kalau judul lain dari endless love itu autumn tale tapi makasih dah mau ngingetin saya hehehe *lol*

Akhir kata, Saya minta reviewnya yakh.. See you in the next chapt

**RnR Pleaseee..**

**Arigatou,**

**Hyuuki a.k.a Yuuki n_n**


End file.
